Une nouvelle destinée
by Tarkange
Summary: Et si les dieux en décider autrement, s’ils donnaient le choix à Atem, … attention slash… Atem/Yugi, Seto/ ?…Venez lire.
1. La renaissance d'un pharaon

Disclamer: Tous les persos yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas. (dommage lol!)

Résumé: je suis nulle pour les résumés venez plutot lire. Et laissez moi plein de review lol.

**Chapitre un : La renaissance d'un pharaon**

- Mes dieux égyptiens fusionnent ! Et maintenant vois la fin de ce duel Yugi ! Attaque tempête de feu du titan ! Cria Atem

Regardant la scène leurs amis s'inquiétaient même Kaïba

- J'ai presque pitié pour Yugi, il n'est pas de taille contre la fusion des dieux égyptiens, déjà un par un c'est quasiment impossible mais là gagner devient impensable !

- Tais toi tu ne connais pas Yugi, il va gagner ! Affirma Joey

- Ferme la Wheeler ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un chihuahua!

- Kaïba je vais te…

- Arrête Joey ! Tu vois bien que c'est ce qu'il cherche ! Coupa Téa mais cela ne déstabilisa pas Kaïba

- Me quoi Wheeler ? Railla Kaïba. Je t'éc…

Mais le cri de peur que lança Makuba arrêta les conversations, Kaïba se tourna vers son frère à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il vit son frère fixer quelque chose, et il suivit son regard exactement comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. La stupeur transforma le petit groupe en statut même Shitzu et Marek étaient soufflés. Yugi venait d'arrêter les dieux égyptiens avec la carte force miroir et les avait détruit. Puis il avait invoqué kuriboh et l'avait équipé de la hache du désespoir augmentant son attaque de 1000 points et l'avait lancé sur le pharaon maintenant sans défense. Les points de vie du pharaon se réduirent à zéro et ce duel pris fin. Mais ça n'était pas la cause du cri de Makuba. En effet au-dessus des deux duellistes une grande boule lumineuse venait d'apparaître et elle se mit à parler en égyptien que seul Atem, Yugi, Shitzu et Marek comprirent.

- Atem tu as été un grand pharaon et toi Yugi Mûto tu es un grand duelliste

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Atem fermement

- Je suis Bastet déesse égyptienne de la vie et de la guérison mais aussi Sekhmet mon contraire la déesse de la Guerre et j'ai été choisi par mes congénères pour préparer ton voyage pharaon ! Fis-elle en prenant sa forme mi-humaine mi-lionne

- Je suis prêt ! Affirma celui-ci

- Je n'en doute pas cependant…

- Cependant ? demanda Atem

- Une chose a changé. Une personne ici tient à vous pharaon, elle vous a toujours soutenue et aujourd'hui elle a mis son amour pour vous de côté pour vous voir obtenir ce que vous avez tant désiré à savoir votre retour parmi les vôtres.

Atem regarda Yugi avec un regard insistant alors que celui-ci regardait la déesse, Atem constata son embarras, sa timidité avait pris plus que d'habitude le dessus sur ses traits, mais il soutenait courageusement le regard de la déesse. Yugi essaya de feindre la vérité qui saisissait son coeur, même s'il ne souhaitait pas le départ de son aîné, il souhaitait son bonheur puis il aimait Téa pas le pharaon mais Atem n'était pas dupe il voyait bien le mal que se donnait son protégé pour défendre la cause du départ d'Atem alors qu'en vérité le jeune garçon aurait bien aimé le suivre même si cela avait été en enfer. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments de Yugi à son égard même si celui ci les refuser et qu'il préférait se concentrer sur Téa.

- Mais on a fait le duel, j'ai battu Atem ! C'est son droit de partir ! On a bravé tous les dangers pour lui rendre sa mémoire et son bonheur c'est injuste !

- Effectivement jeune Mûto mais nous les dieux avons décidé de laisser le choix à Atem !

- Quoi ? S'exclama celui-ci stupéfait.

- Pharaon tu peux rejoindre les tiens mais ton véritable bonheur, ta raison de vivre s'y trouve t-il ? Tu as le choix : rejoindre les tiens ou débuter une nouvelle vie ici avec ton propre corps bien sûr.

- Mais ma mémoire ?

- Elle t'appartient, tu la garderas et ne perdra aucun souvenir si c'est cela que tu crains. Cependant je dois te mettre en garde ! Ton choix implique Yugi aussi !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Yugi étonné

- Si le pharaon reste, ton avenir va changer ! Aussi sache cela pharaon, tu ne peux prendre ta décision dans l'immédiat sans en être vraiment sûr donc tu me suivras dans le monde des esprits jusqu'à ce que tu sois certain de ta décision.

- Mais j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama le pharaon qui venait de prendre sa décision, son regard fixait sur Yugi.

Yugi tourna la tête vers Atem, ainsi il allait bien les quitter pensa-t-il amèrement mais quand il vit le regard du pharaon, il resta statufié, jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi sûr de lui, impassible et aussi…profond. Oui c'était bien ce mot qui venait dans la tête du jeune garçon au grands yeux doux. Le pharaon dégageait une aura d'une telle puissance et de majesté que Yugi se sentit frêle et sans envergure, il se serait presque agenouillé devant son aîné. Il ressentait même une once de crainte, qu'il n'avait jamais eut face au souverain. Capable de lire dans les pensées, la déesse regarda Yugi avec un sourire moqueur et tendre sachant la suite des évènements.

- Bien alors puisque tu en as décidé ainsi ! Fit la déesse au pharaon. Yugi, es-tu prêt?

- Oui déesse Sekhmet ! Répondit-il non sans quitter du regard Atem, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher, il était comme hypnotisé.

- Bien, pharaon Atem clamez votre décision en ancien égyptien et tout se passera bien, il aura besoin de votre aide pharaon mais il ne sera pas le seul, et une chose encore, vous avez notre autorisation pour utiliser vos pouvoirs même ceux maléfiques je pense que vous en aurez besoin, au revoir mes amis ! Acheva t-elle sur ces paroles mystérieuses avant de disparaître.

Atem savait de quoi elle parlait, il se tourna vers la stèle et clama haut et fort sa décision. Les phrases que prononça le pharaon laissa Marek et Shitzu sans voix. Une lumière aveuglante inonda la pièce, Yugi et les autres ne virent plus rien. Il semblait à Yugi que le sol se déroba sous ces pieds, Yugi se sentit happé vers le sol et prenant peur il appela à l'aide mais le bruit couvrit ses appels. Il sentit une grande douleur lui vrillait le corps de toute part, elle était insupportable, Yugi crut qu'il allait y laisser la vie, il hurla puis sa voix se cassa et il gémit durant ce qui lui semblait des heures quand il sentit quelque chose l'entourer. Il releva la tête avec difficulté et croisa deux yeux mauves aux reflets rubis.

- Atem ! J'ai si mal… Murmura t-il avec souffrance se retenant de hurler sa douleur devant le pharaon, ces yeux réclamaient une réponse que le pharaon lui accorda

- La séparation des esprits est douloureuse Yugi. Tu t'en remettras.

La voix du pharaon était profonde et impénétrable, Yugi en fut perturbé et il se sentait vraiment ridicule et faible à côté de l'ancien roi d'Égypte mais la douleur lui fit bientôt oublier sa raison et il s'écroula inconscient dans les bras puissants d'Atem.

Quand la lumière s'atténua, la première chose que constata Atem c'était que tous ses amis étaient inconscients sur le sol. Deuxième chose Yugi était toujours dans ces bras, il n'essaya pas de le réveiller, le jeune garçon avait besoin de ce sommeil. Il le déposa doucement, et tenta de réveiller Marek et Shitzu ce qu'il réussit au bout de quelques secondes. Marek se releva fit un tour d'horizon et prit la parole :

- Que s'est-il passé pharaon ?

Mais Shitzu le coupa

- Vous avez décidez de rester mon roi, n'est ce pas !

- En effet ! Fis-il d'une voix grave et profonde. J'aime trop la vie que j'ai ici en fait et je ne peux penser à être loin de mes amis.

- Par tous les dieux ! s'écria Marek qui regarder derrière le pharaon. Yugi !

Shitzu et Atem se tournèrent vers Yugi, celui ci avait le symbole du millenium sur la tête. Atem s'exclama interdit.

- Je croyais qu'une fois chacun notre corps le lien serait rompu, que les dieux le laisseraient en paix.

- Ca aurait du être le cas ! Affirma Shitzu pensive. Mais je pense que les dieux égyptiens ont une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Je crois avoir compris que la déesse parlait d'une implication par rapport à ton choix. Cela doit en être la raison.

- Tu as raison Shitzu. Essayons de réveiller les autres. Acheva le pharaon.

Tous trois se mirent à la tâche de réveiller leurs amis. Atem s'occupa de réveiller Kaïba et Makuba, Shitzu de Téa et Sérénity et Marek s'occupa de Tristan et Joey. Atem une fois sa tache accomplit revint vers Yugi. Le symbole sur le front de Yugi avait disparut mais Atem savait que comme pour lui ce signe était ancré dans l'âme de son protégé. Kaïba suggéra de quitter ce lieu, ce que tous approuvèrent. Marek transporta Bakura inconscient pendant tout ce temps et Atem lui emmena Yugi. Tous furent surpris de constater que le pharaon pouvait rester et avoir son propre corps mais les plus fortes réactions furent celles de Téa et des frères Kaïba ; Téa était ravie, Kaïba lui maugréa que maintenant il aurait deux adversaires ce qui fit sourire le pharaon, son petit frère Makuba lui regardait le pharaon admiratif et joyeux de la fin de ce duel et il voulait tout savoir de l'Égypte ancienne ce qui exaspéra Seto et fit rire de bon cœur Atem et la famille Ishtar. Ils se rendirent tous chez ces derniers. En arrivant Shitzu emmena le pharaon dans une chambre d'amie pour déposer Yugi toujours pas réveiller, puis elle le laissa seul. Atem fit attention en déposant Yugi puis il le borda, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son double malgré le fait que la déesse lui avait assuré que cela se passerait bien. La poitrine de Yugi se soulevait irrégulièrement, il semblait mener un combat intérieur intense. Le pharaon hocha la tête, pensif, il repensa à ces moments passés dans le puzzle du Millenium, quand il partageait encore le corps de Yugi. Un furtif sourire éclaira le souverain quand il repensa au jour où il avait su la vérité.

Flash Back

_- Je vais me coucher papy !_

_- D'accord Yugi, fais de beaux rêves !_

_- Merci grand-père._

_Yugi se dirigea vers sa chambre et une fois dedans il s'écroula sur son lit. Jamais, l'adolescent ne se souvenait avoir eu une pareille journée qui se résumait en un mot : harassante. Celui-ci plongea dans les abysses du sommeil, laissant libre court à son inconscient._

Ce jour là Atem se rappelait s'être inquiétait de la même manière qu'il le faisait cette fois.

_Inconsciemment Yugi avait fermé complètement son esprit à Atem ne donnant pas d'explications à celui-ci ce qui rendit le pharaon encore plus inquiet. Le pharaon s'était donc permit grâce à sa puissance magique de rentrer dans la chambre qui renfermait l'âme de Yugi. Son protégé était là, endormi dans une sérénité qui le réjouit. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées, la dernière plus qu'éprouvante étant celle de Dartz, et les examens de fin d'année, le souverain comprenait parfaitement le besoin de repos du jeune Yugi. Mais quand il compta prendre congé de la chambre de l'âme du jeune adolescent, Atem fut troublé par la voix de Yugi qui venait de prononcer son nom. Atem croyant que Yugi s'était réveillé se détourna de la porte pour faire face à un Yugi toujours aussi endormi. Le pharaon fronça les sourcils et alla se placer à la droite du lit de Yugi. Celui-ci parlait dans son sommeil. Au bout d'un moment le pharaon comprit le sens des phrases de Yugi et il se retint d'éclater de rire car il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela au sérieux. Cependant le pharaon se pencha, et souffla au creux de l'oreille de son ami :_

_- Moi aussi Aibou._

_Puis il retourna dans sa chambre d'âme laissant Yugi dormir à loisir._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Il continua à observer Yugi, puis le visage soudain plus sérieux il lui prit la main d'un geste tendre et ferme à la fois, il se pencha lui déposa un baiser sur le front et souffla :

- Reviens-moi vite Aibou.

Dans le salon, Kaïba pourtant d'une habitude désagréable se demanda où était passé le pharaon et il partagea discrètement son inquiétude avec Makuba qui lui s'empressa au grand désespoir de Seto de s'exclamer :

- Le pharaon n'est pas revenu ?

- Ah ben c'est vrai ça ! Fit Joey. Je m'en étais pas aperçu !

Kaïba secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de lancer, un sourire aux lèvres

- Tiens le grand toutou fidèle qui oublie son maître ! Une première tu devrais avoir honte !

- Kaïba je ne suis pas un chien ! Hurla Joey. Et puis en admettant que tu es raison…

- La première chose sensée que tu dis Wheeler. Coupa Seto gentiment ce qui en surpris quelques-uns

- Tu n'es jamais qu'une poule de luxe ! Et je préfère encore être un chien qu'à ta place ! S'exclama t-il

Tous se figèrent, Joey y avait était très fort. Personne ne connaissait Kaïba mais certain dont Sérénity, Téa, Bakura, Marek, Shitzu, Yugi et le pharaon soupçonnait que pour être aussi froid et distant avec la société il devait en avoir vraiment bavé et devait encore en souffrir plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Makuba était horrifié et à la fois très en colère. Seto était devenu très pâle et son masque arrogant et hautain venait de disparaître laissant apparaître un Seto bouleversé, il n'était pas furieux contre Joey, Seto savait que si son arrogance ne l'avait pas poussé contre Joey celui-ci aurait était incapable de dire une chose pareil. Cependant il ne supporterait pas cela longtemps, il se sentait mal. Seto se leva et déclara.

- Je vais voir où est le pharaon.

- Tu fuis Kaïba ! Provoqua Joey

- JOEY ! Hurlèrent Téa et Makuba sur un ton de reproche

- Laissez-le ! Fit Kaïba froidement. Pense ce que tu veux Wheeler mais je pars pour éviter d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience !

- Parce que tu as une conscience toi ! Railla Joey

Kaïba plus que blessé partit en courant vers les chambres, où était Yugi et Bakura. Il n'entendit pas deux personnes criaient son prénom et rentra dans la première chambre, s'enferma avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, il ferma les yeux crispant chacun de ses membres afin de refouler toute la douleur qui menaçait de tomber de ses yeux quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'autre sous son menton. Il ouvrit ses yeux vers la personne qui se montrait si doux avec lui et découvrit un pharaon inquiet, Seto n'avait qu'une envie se blottir contre le pharaon et sentir une personne auprès de lui autre que son frère. Le pharaon dans un geste fraternel vit la requête silencieuse de Kaïba et lui accorda, il approcha Seto contre lui et le réconforta comme il le put. Les larmes jusqu'à présent retenu se déversèrent en silence, le pharaon lui passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste maternel, Seto abandonna alors la dernière once de fierté et pleura de tout son être se fichant pas mal qu'on puisse l'entendre. Le pharaon se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser Seto dans ces derniers retranchements quand il entendit une dispute éclater. Il tendit l'oreille tout en réconfortant Seto, il mourrait d'envie de remettre celui qui avait fait cela à Kaïba à sa place, personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre au descendant de son cousin Seth, personne. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour croiser le regard de son double qui regardait Kaïba attristé et rempli d'une colère sourde. Yugi regarda de nouveau le pharaon et par la pensée lui fit comprendre ce que celui ci avait à faire. Le pharaon acquiesça et Yugi prit Seto contre lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire et laissa le pharaon se dégager et sortir de la pièce. Seto s'en foutait tous ce qu'il voulait c'était quelqu'un pour être avec lui, et que ce soit Yugi ou le pharaon lui importait peu puisqu'il les appréciait réellement tous les deux. Il pleura de plus belle se raccrochant à Yugi comme un désespéré.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Hurlait Sérénity qui venait de devancer Makuba et de lancer une gifle magistrale à son frère. Comment peux-tu faire du mal à Kaïba alors qu'il ne faisait que jouer !

- Mais il…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Seto jouait et ne te faisait pas de mal alors que toi tu lui as fait du mal intentionnellement ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il ne riait jamais !

- Kaïba a toujours était comme ça Sérénity ! Se défendit Joey hors de lui. Ca n'est qu'un snobinard qui se croit le roi !

- C'est faux ! Venait de lancer une voix polaire arrêtant la dispute.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la voix qui n'était nulle autre que celle du pharaon.

- Joey qu'as-tu donc appris ? Aurais-tu oublié Yugi ? Aurais-tu oublié Sérénity ? Quand Yugi t'a rencontré pour la première fois tu étais comme Seto ! Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire ! Tu avais peur de souffrir, peur de perdre encore une personne que tu aimes comme Sérénity quand vous avez été séparés. Pour Kaïba c'est la même chose ! Il ne veut pas des autres parce qu'il a déjà perdu trop de personne qui lui sont chères et il en a perdu bien plus que toi ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Fit d'un ton calme, mais non moins imposant bien au contraire, le pharaon.

- Atem je…

- Je te permettrais plus de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom Wheeler jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que c'est de souffrir de ne pouvoir aimer. Crois moi c'est pour ton bien et Yugi fera la même chose.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais pourquoi pharaon ! Répliqua hautain et glacial Atem surprenant les Ishtar qui connaissait que de réputation la froideur légendaire du pharaon mais qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Parce que tu dois comprendre ! Fin de la conversation. Désormais si tu veux t'adresser à moi ou Yugi tu demanderas à Shitzu ou Marek de t'enseigner l'égyptien et encore s'ils en ont envies.

- Yugi est mon ami ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le contraindre à ne pas me parler ! Paniqua Joey

- Qui te dit que je l'ai contrains ? S'amusa le pharaon méprisant ce qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes présentes.

Marek et Shitzu se regardèrent, un regard entendu : le grand pharaon était de retour.

- Yugi était inconscient !

- Yugi s'est réveillé lorsque je tenais Kaïba effondré en larmes dans mes bras le réconfortant comme j'ai pu ! Lâcha avec fureur le souverain. Et malgré sa faiblesse c'est Yugi qui m'a demandé de te parler comme je te le fais ! Tu ne mérites vraiment pas un ami comme Yugi ! Ni comme Seto ! Et crois moi je ne regrette pas chacun des mots que je te dis !

- Kaïba n'est pas mon ami ! Il ne le sera jamais parce qu'il ne m'a jamais accepté !

- Tu as donc besoin d'une sacrée leçon et je vais te la donner ! Conclut le pharaon un air sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je te provoque en duel Wheeler, ici et maintenant ! Dans le Royaume des ombres ! Et tu ne peux pas y échapper ! S'écria le pharaon en changeant l'environnement.

Marek et Shitzu se regardèrent inquiets, ils avaient peur de ce qui allait s'en suivre, mais eux aussi ils pensaient comme le pharaon, Joey devait comprendre et ceux même si cela comprenait de faire recours à la magie des ténèbres. Joey s'était figé sous la peur. Les autres ne participant pas au duel ne pouvaient que regarder la scène de l'extérieur sans pouvoir intervenir.

- Wheeler ! Si tu me bats, je te laisserais sortir d'ici et faire ce que bon te semble mais selon quel raisonnement tu tiendras, soit, tu perdras mon amitié et celle de Yugi soit, tu gagneras la notre à tout jamais. Si je te bats, tu seras enfermer ici comme dans le monde virtuel de Noah Kaïba et devras faire face à des épreuves du Royaume des ombres pour en sortir. Si tu fais en sorte que le match soit nul et ne donne pas le meilleur de toi-même, je te considèrerais comme un perdant, et alors, Kaïba aura eut raison, sur toute la ligne, de ne jamais t'accorder sa confiance ! Ah dernier point ! Lorsque tu perdras un point de vie tu vivras tes pires craintes se réaliser sous tes yeux. Maintenant… C'est l'heure du Duel ! Conclut le pharaon en activant son disque de duel.

Joey était terrifié, Marek c'était déjà un adversaire redoutable, Bakura n'en parlons même pas mais le pharaon ! Le pharaon en colère et qui plus est dans le royaume des ombres, il n'y avait que Yugi pour être de son envergure ou Kaïba et encore. Il se plia aux règles du pharaon sans trop avoir le choix. Il activa son disque de duel et regarda le pharaon, prêt à se battre.

- Je te laisse la main Wheeler.

- Sa majesté est trop bonne ! Railla le blond se surprenant lui-même de son effronterie.

Le pharaon eut un sourire en coin, Joey ne pouvait s'empêcher de contre dire ces supérieurs mais au fond il tremblait de peur et les respectait, seulement aujourd'hui il était allé trop loin. Atem n'avait plus le choix, il fallait que cette querelle entre Seto et le blond cesse sinon cela les détruirait tous les deux sans compter que ça faisait du mal à Yugi et ça Atem le refusait. Yugi était ce qu'il avait de plus chère, il refusait de le perdre pour une simple dispute entre Joey et le jeune PDG. Surtout que Seto s'améliorait de minutes en minutes depuis le retour du pharaon et que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait l'accueillir les bras ouverts, non le rejeter.


	2. Une leçon d'amitié

**Chapitre 2 : Une leçon d'amitié**

- Atem je t'en supplie arrête ! Hurla Joey qui se tenait la tête entre les mains

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Attaque lutin du brasier !

Le pharaon était têtu, Joey abandonna, des larmes sillonnaient son visage pâle comme la mort, tandis qu'il voyait au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait des points de vie des images qu'il ne voulait pas revoir ainsi que certaines qui n'étaient pas arrivé mais qui faisaient parti des craintes de Joey. La séparation entre lui et Sérénity, sa sœur et la menace d'être aveugle, la peur d'échouer pour celle-ci, Yugi et ses amis périssant par sa faute, ne plus jamais les revoir. Une image inconnue à Joey s'imposa alors, celle de Seto Kaïba cédant à son petit frère Makuba pour l'achat d'un petit chien dans un magasin. Makuba sauta au cou de son frère, le petit chien en profitant pour débarbouiller Seto joyeusement. Seto faisant la moue prit le petit chien l'air faussement contrarié et fit un sourire devant le regard du chiot puis il le rendit à Makuba. Joey vit le petit chien s'échapper sous la peur d'un klaxon de voiture et traverser la route, il vit également Makuba traverser dans l'espoir de récupérer son petit chien. A ce moment là arriva un camion, Seto une expression de terreur sur le visage se précipita sur la voie publique en hurlant le prénom de son petit frère et il poussa Makuba sur le bas côté avec le petit chien mais hélas Seto n'avait pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Un grincement de frein, Makuba hurla, Joey aussi mais il était trop tard, Seto gisait là sur le sol bitumé, couvert de sang. Le pharaon qui partageait les visions de Joey afin de s'assurer que cela provoque l'impact voulu vit que Joey ne pleurait plus mais qu'il était en état de choc murmurant le prénom de Kaïba avec douleur et regret. Le pharaon laissa Joey sur cette vision, interdit, Atem se demanda d'où Joey pouvait tirer une telle crainte, cette vision ressemblait plus à un évènement du futur, Makuba n'ayant pas de chien, cela accentua l'incompréhension du souverain. Le pharaon, estimant que Joey avait plus que compris, mit un terme au duel et au jeu des ombres, le décor redevint celui du salon où tous attendaient de les revoir apparaître enfin tous sauf Seto et Yugi. Joey s'évanouit dans l'immédiat, sa chute n'étant arrêter que par Atem qui le rattrapa de justesse avant de l'emmener dans la chambre attitrée du blond. Atem déposa Joey et sortit sans un regard en arrière. En sortant, il croisa Shitzu et déclara avant qu'elle intervienne.

- Il ne se réveillera pas avant une bonne journée de sommeil.

- Mon roi ? Serait-ce impoli de demander ce qu'il s'est passé dans le royaume des ombres

- Ce qui devait se produire Shitzu. Je lui ai appris à connaître Kaïba en lui faisant vivre les mêmes craintes que Seto éprouve au quotidien pour ceux qui lui sont chers.

- Cela a fonctionné ?

- J'ai douté au départ d'arriver à le faire changer. Mais celle qui a fait le plus d'effet est sans conteste la seule que je ne maîtrisais pas. Je pense que c'est un événement du futur mais franchement j'aimerais me tromper.

- A ce point ? Demanda Shitzu sérieuse

- J'en ai peur ! Mais j'aimerais que vous veilliez sur Seto Kaïba et Makuba. Si cela ne te dérange pas. Parce que s'il devait arrivait malheur à Seto, ce n'est pas une personne mais tout le monde qui serait touché. Et puis Seto a beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de Yugi et aux miens. C'est mon ami, le perdre serait une déchirure dans notre bande même pour Joey.

- Compter sur moi pharaon. De toute façon je devais retourner à Domino avec vous. Marek veut s'installer là bas. Il voudrait terminer ses études avec Yugi et Seto ce que je pense être une bonne chose.

- Effectivement ! Vous permettez Shitzu que j'aille voir Seto et Yugi, voir s'ils vont mieux.

- Oui pardonnez-moi mon prince ! S'excusa Shitzu

Le pharaon ne dit rien, son passé l'obligeant à rester digne il passa et se dirigea vers la chambre où Seto et Yugi étaient. Il entra, et à sa surprise il trouva Seto et Yugi endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla devant cette vision. Seto bien que plus grand que Yugi, semblait frêle et tout petit à cet instant. Yugi semblait paisible aussi. Mais le pharaon estima que s'il devait dormir là comme cela plus de deux heures, bonjour les courbatures au réveil donc celui-ci évalua la distance entre le lit et ces deux amis puis décida d'appeler Marek. Il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit les autres qui évidemment lui posèrent des questions et plus particulièrement Sérénity et Makuba.

- Ton frère va bien Sérénity, il est juste un peu sonné mais ça va passer.

- Mais pharaon vous avez utilisé le royaume des ombres !

- Je t'arrête de suite Sérénity ! Crois-tu que je pourrais faire du mal à mon ami sans une bonne raison?

- Non mais c'est y aller un peu fort !

- Je te ferais remarquer que si je n'avais pas été là Seto aurait mit fin à ces jours ! Fit froidement Atem choquant toute la bande. Hors il me semble que tu es la première concernée avec Makuba, non ?

- De quoi il veut parler ? Demanda Tristan à Sérénity

Sérénity prit une teinte tomate et était dans la confusion. Mais elle devint sérieuse et demanda.

- Vous croyez que Seto l'aurait fait ?

- Oui je le crois j'en suis même sûr.

- Mon frère ! S'exclama Makuba horrifié. Non mon frère ne ferait pas cela ! Pas tant que je suis là ! Paniqua Makuba pris d'un doute, son teint était devenu livide.

Ce qui inquiéta fortement le pharaon.

- Makuba ! Fit le pharaon d'une voix plus douce. Il y a des moments où même ceux que nous aimons n'existent plus dans nos esprits. Et c'est dans un de ces moments que les humains font des choses qu'ils ne voudraient pas faire en tant normal. Ton frère a eut un de ces moments mais il est fort ! Il s'en sortira Makuba, j'en suis sûr ! Et puis, tu peux toujours compter sur nous tous pour t'épauler quand toi ou Seto vous en aurez besoin. D'accord Makuba ?

Makuba hocha la tête puis se jeta contre le pharaon, cherchant du réconfort. Celui ci ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire il resserra son étreinte, montrant à Makuba sa présence, la journée avait été riche en émotion et le pharaon comprenait que ceux qui subissaient cette pression, comme Yugi, Seto et Makuba, se laisse aller aujourd'hui. Quand Makuba se défit du pharaon, Shitzu leur annonça que le dîner était prêt. Atem se tourna vers Marek et demanda discrètement.

- Dis-moi Marek j'ai un souci peux-tu m'aider ?

- Mais bien sûr pharaon il s'agit de quoi ?

- Suis-moi.

Tous deux partirent en direction des chambres sans que les autres sans aperçoivent. Marek interrogea du regard le pharaon qui ne cilla pas, il répondit juste.

- Tu vas vite comprendre.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Marek eut un sourire

- Effectivement je comprends que puis-je faire pour vous aider Excellence ?

- Les mettre sur le lit tous les deux, je ne veux pas les réveiller mais seul je n'y arriverais pas, Kaïba est bien trop grand pour moi.

- Bon ben qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Se réjouit Marek

Marek aida le pharaon à porter les deux endormis dans le lit sans les réveiller ce qui était loin d'être une tâche facile mais ils y arrivèrent. Marek sortit prétextant que de rester là ne le nourrirait pas. Atem eut un sourire, il pensait que ses amis, et plus particulièrement Marek, Bakura et Joey, étaient des vrais estomacs sur pattes. Il remonta la couverture sur Seto et Yugi puis les laissa afin d'obéir lui aussi à son estomac. A table deux heures passèrent où les conversations allez bon train. Tous devaient retourner à Domino City mais un problème s'imposa rapidement : Le Pharaon était sans papier. Shitzu et les autres avaient beau réfléchir ils ne trouvèrent rien cependant une voix leur donna la solution :

- Pourquoi ne pas lui créer une identité directe ?

Tous se tournèrent vers cette voix les yeux ronds

- Ben quoi ! S'exclama la voix. L'odeur du repas nous a réveillés ! Se justifia tant bien que mal Seto.

Yugi qui était à côté de lui, lui vint en aide.

- Ce que Seto veut dire c'est que nous aussi, nous aimerions manger !

Atem était contrarié, il regarda Yugi et Seto tour à tour et les réprimanda.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous lever dans l'état où vous êtes !

- Peut-être, tu as sans doute raison ! Fit Yugi. Cependant on avait faim ! Et puis tu vois bien, que nous allons beaucoup mieux.

- Bon d'accord ! Venez manger qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Vous n'allez pas rester planter là.

- Attention il va vous donner la becquer si ça continue ! Plaisanta Marek

- Marek ! Prévint le pharaon

- Et même la totoche !

- Marek, deux fois !

- Et même…hum… hum… lâchez-moi ! Pharaon je plaisantais ! Fit Marek en se dégageant de la poigne de son adversaire et s'éloignant du Pharaon un sourire aux lèvres. Quoi que ! Ajouta Marek

- Moi pas. Trois fois ! Fit le pharaon en courant après Marek autour de la table.

Shitzu soupira d'exaspération, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- De vrais gamins ! Souffla t'elle.

Tous rirent de bon cœur ce qui arrêta la course effrénée de Marek et du pharaon qui se joignirent à eux.

- Donc si on reprenait ! Fit Makuba. C'était quoi ton idée grand frère ?

- Je suis le Grand Seto Kaïba non ? Donc il suffit que je fasse ceci !

Seto prit son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table, il l'alluma et contacta en visio la Kaïba Corp. Seto reprit son masque habituel.

- Ici la Kaïba Corp. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Ici Kaïba. Passez-moi Roland ! Ordonna t-il autoritaire

- Oh Monsieur Kaïba ! Désolée, je ne…

- Amenez-moi Roland immédiatement ! Hurla le jeune PDG.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

- Wha quelle autorité ! Se moqua Atem derrière Seto.

Celui-ci eut un sourire.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Votre altesse ! Répliqua ironique Seto ce qui fit rire le souverain.

C'est ce moment que choisit Roland pour apparaître.

- Que puis-je faire Monsieur ?

- Enfin quelqu'un de compétent ! Vous êtes l'homme de la situation, j'ai besoin de vos services Roland.

- Merci Monsieur. Tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur.

- Allez voir le Ministre, il me faut des papiers d'identités pour mon ami ici présent.

- D'accord Monsieur mais votre ami devra me dire quelques formalités. Nom, prénom, etc.…

- Je vous le passe. Atem vas-y !

- Merci beaucoup Seto.

- Ne me remercie pas je te dois la vie c'est tout !

- Tu ne me dois rien, ton amitié suffira.

- Bon allez. Roland n'a pas toute sa journée et nous non plus.

Le pharaon acquiesça.

- Bonjour Monsieur Roland !

- Bonjour Atem c'est ça ?

- Oui

- Commençons c'est un peu bête mais c'est nécessaire. Vos prénoms ?

- Atem Yami

- Nom de famille ?

Atem regarda Kaïba qui décida d'intervenir

- Attendez Roland ! Deux minutes.

- Bien Monsieur

Yugi engagea la conversation avec Atem

- On ne peut sérieusement pas mettre ton nom de famille égyptien ! Ni l'année de ta naissance d'ailleurs.

- Yugi marque 2 points ! Fit Seto. Et puis si les médias venaient à s'intéresser à toi et qu'ils font des recherches vaux mieux éviter tout ce qui est susceptible de vous mettre dans les ennuis. Donc vu que Yugi et toi vous vous ressemblez tu devrais appartenir à sa famille. T'en penses quoi Yugi ? Atem Yami Mûto ça sonne bien non ?

- Oui plutôt et grand-père serait ravi !

« Toi aussi » pensa le pharaon avec un sourire. Puis Atem s'exclama.

- C'est d'accord petit frère. Taquina Atem

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas petit! D'accord ?

- Peut importe ! Fit Seto exaspéré. Reprends avec Roland on n'a pas 5000 ans ! Ironisa Seto.

- Donc mon nom c'est Mûto ! Fit Atem à Roland qui prenait note.

- Votre date de naissance ?

- Euh… le 27 septembre.

- Quelle année ?

- Pareil que moi Roland ! Coupa Kaïba.

- D'accord. La couleur de vos yeux ?

- Mauve

- Etrange comme couleur mais bon j'en ai vu d'autre. Votre taille ?

- 1m 76

- Bien. Lieu de naissance ?

- Domino city ! Coupa à nouveau Kaïba.

Le pharaon le regarda indigné et s'apprêtait à protester mais c'est Shitzu qui le coupa.

- Seto à raison mon pharaon. Hapmunatra est une ville antique disparue aujourd'hui. Mieux veut que vous intégriez totalement la famille Mûto. On ne vous demande pas de nier vos origines. Vous n'aurez cas dire que vous avez été adopté par les parents de Yugi.

Le pharaon finit par approuver et il se tourna vers Roland qui reprit son interrogatoire.

- Nom et Prénom de vos parents ?

Mais c'est Yugi qui répondit.

- Notre mère c'était Jessica Kinoya et notre père Yukito Mûto.

Atem et Seto tiquèrent au mot « c'était » mais ils ne dirent rien. Les autres ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. « Comme d'habitude » Pensèrent Seto et Atem.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Atem à Roland.

- Euh ben à vrai dire je crois que j'ai tout vu que votre adresse est dans l'ordinateur central de la Kaïba Corp. Donc je m'occupe de ça directement ! Monsieur Kaïba ?

- Oui Roland ?

- Me permettez-vous de vous demandez quand est ce que vous rentrez ?

- Dés que mon ami aura ses papiers. Je ne partirais pas sans lui ! D'ailleurs Roland quand tu auras les papiers, je veux que tu prennes le jet 13 et que tu nous rejoindras en Egypte !

- Mais le jet 13 est prévu pour plusieurs passagers.

- Et alors si mes calculs sont exacts nous sommes dix enfin onze avec vous Roland.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la bande à Yugi

- Vous préférez quoi ? 21h de vol dans un avion pourri sans sécurité ou 13h dans un jet tout confort.

- Merci Seto ! Fit Atem.

- Normal, finalement Wheeler m'aura appris quelque chose. Toi et Yugi seraient toujours là pour moi.

- Il n'y a pas que Yugi et moi ! On est tous là. Fit Atem. Et puis Sérénity à gifler son frère pour toi ! Lui ajouta t-il doucement pour que seul Seto l'entende.

- Ah mais au fait ! S'écria Kaïba. Où est Wheeler la terreur? Demanda t-il à la grande surprise de toute la bande. Ben alors il est où ? Ca m'étonne lui qui adore me critiquer ! Railla Seto. Sérénity ?

- Disons que la gifle que je lui ai mise n'était rien à côté de…

- De ? Encouragea Seto

- De ce que le pharaon et Yugi ont fait. Avoua t-elle

Seto se tourna vers le pharaon. Il fut surpris de voir un visage dur mais il vit que le regard du jeune roi trahissait ses sentiments, il y avait un mélange de détermination, de devoir, et en même temps de regrets et de douleurs. Puis il vit la bande de Yugi complètement figé qui regardait le pharaon et Yugi d'un œil coupable mais à la fois résigner. Cela inquiéta Seto même s'il n'aimait pas Wheeler du moins pas trop, il ne voulait pas le mal infini non plus sur le blondinet.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda Seto.

- En fait Atem était très en colère de te voir dans l'état où Joey t'avait mis et moi aussi alors en fait,

- En fait ?

- J'ai demandé à Atem de mettre fin à votre querelle et ce en utilisant la seule méthode pouvant être efficace avec Joey.

Seto regarda le pharaon qui se clarifia en quelques mots

- J'ai utilisé la magie du Royaume des Ombres pendant que Yugi était avec toi. C'était le seul moyen.

- Et il est où, maintenant ? Demanda Seto.

- Dans sa chambre tout simplement. Tu ne croyais pas que je l'avais tuer ? Soupçonna le pharaon.

- J'ai eu le doute ! Avoua Kaïba. La magie des ombres n'est pas inoffensive. Tu n'aurais pas du !

- Monsieur puis-je y aller à présent ? Demanda Roland interrompant leur conversation.

- Excusez-moi Roland. J'avais oublié ! Affirma Kaïba. Vous pouvez disposer, au besoin je vous appellerais donc gardez juste votre portable avec vous !

- Bien Monsieur. Au revoir Monsieur.

- Si je n'avais pas été là Seto que serais-tu devenus ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Joey a eut ce qu'il méritait et puis comprendre où était la vérité ne lui a pas fait de mal. Lui ne serait jamais mort de ma main en revanche toi tu as bien failli de la sienne ! Même si c'était involontaire il était tant qu'il grandisse ! Les autres sont d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Je l'ai fais pour toi mais aussi et surtout pour lui. C'est ce qui s'appelle une leçon d'amitié. Ne l'oublies jamais Seto.

- Ne t'emballes pas Atem je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je comprends que ça devait être ainsi. Je dis juste, que c'est dommage d'avoir du en arriver là. Maintenant je vous dis bonne nuit à tous car je suis exténué. Conclut le brun aux yeux de glace.

Seto sortit de la pièce, Shitzu, Téa et les autres décidèrent aussi d'aller se coucher. Yugi allait suivre le mouvement quand une main l'en empêcha.

- Yugi j'ai à te parler !

- Oui de quoi s'agit il ?

- Tout à l'heure quand Roland prenait des notes sur moi.

- Eh bien ?

- Tu as dis notre mère c'était, pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'ils travaillaient à l'internationale.

Yugi avait pali à la question et il se sentait mal ce qu'aperçut le pharaon.

- Il se fait tard, tu es exténué toi aussi. Je te raccompagne à ta chambre nous en parlerons là bas tu y seras plus à l'aise et tu pourras t 'asseoir sur quelque chose de confortable.

Yugi fit un signe de tête approuvant la décision du pharaon. Il savait qu'essayer de raisonner le pharaon n'aurait servit à rien.


	3. Le retour de l'ombre

Je tiens à remercier emergence of masters pour ces reviews qui m'ont motivé car étant la première fic sur Yugioh que je fais j

Je tiens à remercier emergence of masters pour ces reviews qui m'ont motivé car étant la première fic sur Yugioh que je fais j'espère vraiment répondre à vos attentes (et aux miennes aussi lol), ne vous inquiétez si avec moi y a beaucoup d'actions dans les chapitres, c'est que je suis pas trop pour les chapitres qui endorment les lecteurs lol.

PS : emergence n'oublie pas que j'attends moi aussi la suite de ta super fic Traqué traqueur ; -) je te dédis ma première fic de yugioh pour ton talent et ta gentillesse. Merci emergence en espérant que cela te plaira.

Donc voilà faite place au troisième chapitre (plus long que les deux premiers, que voulez-vous un pharaon qui réfléchit, lol, ça peut être long) de cette fanfic. Et bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3 : Le retour de l'ombre **

- Est ce possible ? Je ne rêve pas ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis libre et j'ai mon propre corps ! Se murmura une voix. Pharaon il est tant de payer ! Ria la voix démoniaque.

- Alors ? Demanda Atem

Yugi baissa la tête triturant nerveusement le bas de chemise de pyjama, il inspira et se lança.

- Mes parents sont décédés voilà maintenant 12 ans. J'avais 3 ans quand c'est arrivé ! Avoua difficilement Yugi le regard brillant.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu avais dit que tes parents travaillaient à l'international ! Pourquoi nous avoir mentit ? Yugi ?

- Avant que tu arrives, j'étais toujours faible, je ne voulais pas voir la vérité. Mais quand Grand-père m'a donné le puzzle ma vie a changé. Grâce à toi j'ai oublié mes malheurs et je voulais que ça reste ainsi donc j'aie maintenu l'histoire ainsi personne ne me prenait en pitié.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de pitié mais si tu me l'avais dit j'aurais fait en sorte que tu en souffres moins.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aurait aidé.

- Partager ces malheurs avec ses amis ça peut soulager. Au fait alors c'est qui la personne que tu appelles maman ?

- C'est Sophia la sœur de ma mère. Elle sait que je n'acceptais pas la perte de mes parents, donc elle m'a permis que je l'appelle ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas que je souffre donc elle est rentrée dans le jeu.

- Le moyen de vaincre ses malheurs c'est d'y faire face. Fit sagement le pharaon. Raconte-moi. Raconte-moi comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je sais juste qu'ils ont étaient assassinés par un homme qui voulait leur société. Mon grand-père m'a dit que la société me revenait mais n'étant pas en âge de diriger une telle société le notaire l'avait scellé. C'est mon grand-père qui maintient de loin la société pour qu'elle reste debout. C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris à jouer aux duels de monstres, mon grand-père me disait que ça me servirait. Grand-père a le nom de l'assassin mais il a toujours refusé de le dire même à Sophia. Il a dit que ça n'arrangerait rien. Pourtant j'ai le sentiment qui faut que je sache. Raconta Yugi la voix rauque et sèche à cause de ses émotions qu'il retenait.

- Ecoute-moi ! Cette société ? Tu veux la faire vivre ?

- Mes parents l'ont crées pour moi ! Ca serait leur rendre hommage que de la faire revivre et de la diriger avec brio mais je n'ai pas les capacités pour diriger une telle société !

- Je ne te demande pas si t'en es capable. Tu veux la diriger oui ou non ?

- Oui c'est un de mes souhaits les plus chers. Mais je n'ai pas étais formé comme toi ou Seto ! Je ne suis qu'un ignare.

- Ca ce n'est pas un problème, je peux t'apprendre ! Surgit une voix autoritaire.

- Kaïba ? Fit le pharaon.

- Moi-même ! Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors je suis venu.

- Tu as tout entendu ? Demanda Yugi perturbé.

- Oui, à vrai dire, je me doutais que tu avais un lourd passé toi aussi mais de cette taille certainement pas.

- Tu l'aiderais ? Coupa le Pharaon. Tu veux vraiment lui apprendre ?

- Ca ne va pas être facile ni de tout repos Yugi mais oui je veux bien t'apprendre.

- Merci mais je n'en suis pas capable.

- Oh Yugi je t'en prie arrête de geindre ! Fit Kaïba froidement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que tu commences mes futurs cours. N'est ce pas Atem ?

- Seto a raison ! Tu en es capable tu m'entends ! Après tout tu m'as battu en duel.

- Mais le duel c'est un jeu ! Une société n'en est pas un ! Fit Yugi désespéré.

- Tu te trompes ! Coupa Kaïba. Arrête de faire une montagne avec une taupinière. Une société ça se mène comme en duel. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis le meilleur !

Le Pharaon toussota, Yugi eut un faible sourire.

- Bon d'accord après vous deux ! Mais quand même. Chaque ennemi que tu te fais, tu dois le contrer directement ou avec des pièges comme en duel. Ou alors tu dois équiper ton entreprise, innover afin de la rendre intouchable comme en duel avec des cartes magies. Tu comprends Yugi ? Quant à tes lacunes scolaires tu es bien dans ma classe non ?

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu y es grâce à toi seul. Pour tes lacunes, tu viendras à mon manoir ou à la société Kaïba je t'aiderais et tu réussiras c'est clair ! Tu seras le meilleur élève avec moi et Atem.

- Moi aussi je t'aiderais ! Ajouta Atem. Les stratégies politiques et les complots ça me connaît non ? Ironisa le pharaon. Tu verras ce n'est pas si dur c'est un peu long mais après on s'y fait.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais cette fois je crois que je vais enfin m'endormir ! Ria le jeune PDG. Je vais me coucher, Yugi je te lève demain 6h !

- Déjà ? Questionna le pharaon surpris.

- Il faut au moins que je fasse un bilan de ses connaissances afin de pouvoir établir un vrai plan de travail.

- Oui tu as raison. Bonne nuit Seto ! Lança le pharaon alors que Kaïba sortait de la pièce.

Atem se tourna vers Yugi et il eut un sursaut en voyant l'état de celui-ci. En effet Yugi était pâle et il tremblait.

- Ca va Yugi ? S'inquiéta son double

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une larme, puis deux…puis trois et enfin un torrent de larmes s'échappèrent du contrôle de Yugi qui se laissait aller de tout son être. « Décidément ! » Pensa le souverain. Mais il comprit vite ce qui n'allait pas quand il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yugi car celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Pleurait-il, s'accrochant désespérément à Atem qui tenter de le rassurer. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents ! Vous êtes tous si fantastiques avec moi alors que je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Atemu, j'en mourrais si vous disparaissiez, toi et Seto.

- Mais on est là Yugi ! Affirma Atem en lui saisissant le visage avec ces deux mains le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je serais toujours là pour toi désormais ! Toujours tu m'entends ! Et sort toi de la tête que tu ne vaux rien d'accord ? Parce que pour moi comme pour tous nos amis, tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Conclua Yami

Atem fut ravi de voir que ses paroles avaient l'effet escompté sur son jeune ami. Yugi se calma peu à peu, ses larmes coulant de moins en moins. La fatigue eut raison de Yugi qui s'abandonna au sommeil dans l'étreinte réconfortante d'Atem. Celui-ci installa Yugi dans le lit qui instinctivement retint le pharaon de s'éloigner. Le souverain était pensif, Atem était partagé puis il se décida. Il se mit aux côtés de Yugi, après tout il sentait que celui-ci semblait avoir besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. Yugi se mit contre Atem qui l'entoura de ses bras puis le Roi d'Egypte s'abandonna lui aussi au sommeil.

Ce matin là, Marek qui se sentait d'attaque se mit à réveiller tout le monde enfin presque Kaïba était déjà levé et c'était pris au jeu d'aider Marek mais évidemment deux irréductibles dormeurs résistaient à leurs cris, et quant ils virent que la chambre d'Atem était vide cela éveilla leur curiosité, prit d'un doute, ils filèrent donc pour réveiller Yugi. Marek eut la mauvaise idée de rentrer dans la chambre de Yugi en hurlant joyeusement :

- Debout là dedans !! Yugi c'est l'heure du p'tit déj… ah ben ça alors ! Stoppa net Marek. J'aurais pas cru que!

Il reçut un oreiller dans la figure. Seto regarda sans intervenir, il était plus sage de rester en retrait avec un pharaon outré.

- Non mais ça va oui ! Me réveiller comme ça ! Dehors !

- Je suis désolé, je savais pas qu'on vous dérangeait à ce point ! S'écria Marek qui alla se réfugier derrière Seto qui roula des yeux.

- Vous ? Se stoppa le pharaon ! Comment ça nous ? Fis-il en regardant autour de lui. Miséricorde ! Fis-il en apercevant Yugi

Marek et Seto se lancèrent un regard entendu avec un sourire.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ! Demanda Seto d'une voix légèrement moqueuse

- Non ! S'indigna le jeune pharaon. Tu comprends hier il n'était pas bien il voulait que je reste c'est ce que j'ai fais ! Quel mal y a t-il a ça ?

- Le fait est qu'on connaît assez Yugi pour savoir qu'il est trop timide pour te demander une chose pareille.

- C'était une demande silencieuse ! Se justifia le pharaon.

- Mais bien sûr ! Fit Seto en soupirant et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. T'as de la chance je veux bien te croire. Mon petit frère me fait souvent des demandes silencieuses comme celle-ci. Mais quand même, ça fait bizarre !

- Mets-toi donc à la place de Joey s'il venait te réveiller quand Makuba est avec toi ! Ou si c'était Sérénity. Je crois que Joey trouverais ça aussi bizarre sauf que lui il t'assassinerait pour être avec sa petite sœur.

- Absurde je n'aime pas Sérénity. Démentit Seto qui avait pris une teinte tomate et qui grimaçait à l'idée d'avoir Joey dans sa chambre.

- T'es sûr !

Seto s'en alla prétextant qu'il avait faim et que Makuba l'attendait. Ce qui fit apparaître un sourire victorieux sur le visage du pharaon et un malicieux de Marek.

- Et toi Marek si ta chère sœur te réveillait et te trouvait avec Bakura, tu crois qu'elle ne trouverait pas ça bizarre ?

- Bakura ! S'étouffa Marek

- Oui Bakura ! Celui que tu as veillé toute cette nuit exactement comme moi je le fais pour Yugi.

- Il n'y a pas de mal !

- Justement alors sort de cette chambre avant que Yugi ne se réveille. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir gêner toute la journée avec ses amis à cause d'un idiot qui a voulut nous réveiller!

- Désolé, c'est bon je vous laisse mais n'empêche que vous formeriez un joli couple! S'en alla Marek souriant en refermant la pauvre porte qui reçut un chausson.

- Idiot ! Cria le pharaon excédé.

Le Pharaon soupira heureux de constater que Yugi ne s'était pas réveiller. Il le regarda longuement. Il se souvint d'hier, de la décision qu'il avait prise, cela avait été une journée vraiment pleine d'émotion. Le réveil coupa le pharaon dans ses pensées, celui-ci affichait 6h.

- Eh ben Marek et Seto sont vraiment tombés de leur lit ! Quant à Marek il a du tombé sur la tête lui d'habitude si dormeur! Souffla le pharaon amusé. Yugi ! Appela doucement le pharaon. Lève toi c'est l'heure!

- Déjà ! Fit la voix ensommeillée de Yugi.

- Oui allez réveille-toi sinon tu vas voir un Seto fou furieux dans la chambre. N'oublies pas c'est ton premier jour de cours de futur dirigeant ! Et crois moi il te lâchera pas d'une semelle ! Ria Atem.

Atem se leva et alla se préparer pendant que Yugi s'éveillait lentement. Celui-ci se redressa lentement puis balança ces deux jambes hors du lit. Il regarda sortir Atem de la salle de bain puis lui aussi se décida à y aller. Atem remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son protégé et sa peau pâle, il secoua la tête. « Faudra que je dise à Seto d'y aller doucement avec son bilan, Yugi n'est vraiment pas en état » Pensa le pharaon. Fallait dire que Yugi pourtant d'habitude assez solide avait vraiment craqué, Seto aussi d'ailleurs mais lui le mot « société » le remettait d'une telle bonne humeur qu'il reprenait une forme incroyable à vitesse grand V.

- Yugi je t'attends en bas avec les autres d'accord ?

- Oui Atem entendu ! Cria celui-ci depuis la salle de bain.

Atem sortit satisfait de la réponse et rejoignit les autres.

- Pauvre mortel fuyez tant que vous le pouvez ! Ria une voix dans une rue du Caire. Moi Yami Bakura je suis de retour !! Profite de ton moment de paix Pharaon parce que ce sont tes amis qui vont payer les premiers ! Hurla t-il dans un rire fou. Regarde moi revenir dans tes cauchemars Pharaon !! Cria t-il effrayant la foule de la rue avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée noire.

- Atem ça va ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! J'ai l'impression que tout d'un coup cette maison est lourde d'angoisse et de mauvaises influences.

- Laisse tomber Atem, c'est sûrement à cause de toutes ces évènements qu'on a vécu ces derniers temps ! Fit Marek. Pas vrai grande sœur ?

- J'aimerais en dire autant Marek, mais je crois que le Pharaon n'a pas tors ! Je ressens moi aussi comme une atmosphère lourde d'ondes maléfiques.

Soudain un bruit retentit au plafond comme si quelque chose venait de tomber à terre. En regardant ses amis le pharaon réalisa.

- Où est Yugi ? Il n'est pas encore descendu ? Demanda t-il soudain plus qu'inquiet.

- Ben maintenant que tu le dis ! Constatèrent Marek et Kaïba.

Un rire arriva aux oreilles de la bande, un rire froid, moqueur, dément qui n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme.

- L'esprit maléfique de Bakura ! S'écrièrent-ils.

- C'est pas vrai ! Maugréa Joey et Bakura d'une même voix

- On n'en sera donc jamais débarrassé ! Ajouta Seto très en colère.

- Yugi est en haut ce n'est pas le moment de râler ! Coupa Shitzu

Le Pharaon ne chercha pas à comprendre ni une ni deux il monta à l'étage avant que la bande capta. La bande se décida donc à le suivre à l'étage mais le pharaon et la bande avaient un peu de retard juste assez pour constater les dégâts. La chambre de Yugi était intact mais sur le sol un vase était cassé et juste à côté il y avait Yugi au sol inconscient. Le pharaon se précipita, ayant peur de perdre son ami, sans un regard autour de lui. Une seule chose le préoccupait. Il se saisit doucement de Yugi et le pris dans ses bras.

- Yugi ! Appela t-il désespérément. Yugi je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux ! Supplia Atem ne vérifiant pas ses arrières.

Tout à coup son instinct le mit en alerte, il vit l'ombre sur le mur, il se retourna et vit Yami Bakura avec une dague.

- Adieu Pharaon.

- Ca ne sera pas aussi simple ! Crièrent le vrai Bakura, Marek et Seto qui s'étaient jeté sur le dos de Yami Bakura pour l'empêcher de toucher Atem mortellement.

- Lâchez-moi vermine ! Ragea Yami Bakura les envoyant valser sur le sol. Ce qui est arrivé à ton ami n'est qu'un avertissement !

- Je t'interdis de le toucher, je te tuerais avant pilleur de tombe! Hurla furieux le Pharaon.

- C'est trop tard Pharaon ! On se reverra, crois-moi ! Quand je serais à nouveau en possession de toute ma puissance ! Et tu souffriras Pharaon ! Jura Yami Bakura avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire, l'air redevenant respirable et léger.

Atem ragea contre lui-même en voyant l'état de Yugi, celui-ci était toujours inconscient, il respirait difficilement, Atem remarqua une blessure au niveau de la gorge superficiel et une au niveau du flanc beaucoup plus grave. Sans doute Bakura l'avait menacé de l'égorger s'il ne se taisait pas. Et voyant son plan échouer, il avait du lui infliger la blessure au flanc pour lui faire payer l'échec. Atem vit que la blessure n'était pas sans danger bien au contraire, Yugi se vidait de son sang de plus en plus vite.

- Seto appelle les secours Yugi à besoin de soin d'urgence ! Fit dans tous ses états le Pharaon d'une voix qui tremblait mais qui était clair.

Celui se précipita dehors avec son portable pour appeler du secours, plus précisément son équipe de secours. De là où ils se tenaient les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le pharaon disait cela mais quand celui-ci se retourna vers eux les larmes dévalant son visage en silence, ses mains pleines de sang, ils comprirent que Yami Bakura n'avait vraiment pas fait semblant. Un hélicoptère arriva dans les cinq minutes et une troupe de médecins rentrèrent dans la pièce menait par Seto qui leur indiqua Yugi. Joey fut surpris de voir Kaïba se rendre aux côtés d'Atem et de le voir relever le pharaon qui s'écroula sous les remords dans les bras de Seto. Marek décida lui aussi de conforter le pharaon en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé seul ! Se lamentait-il.

Seto resserra son étreinte, comme le pharaon l'avait fait pour lui il voulait soutenir Atem.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien mon Pharaon ! Fit Shitzu.

- Oui ma sœur a raison ! Tu n'aurais pas pu le prévoir ! On le croyait mort ! Ajouta Marek

- J'ai une excellente équipe de médecins Atem ! Affirma Seto. Je suis sûr qu'ils le sortiront de cette mauvaise passe, ne t'en fais pas on ne le quittera pas des yeux ! Il ne lui arrivera plus rien d'accord ?

Le pharaon se calma peu à peu. Les médecins déclarèrent à Seto que Yugi était hors de danger, aussi ils amenèrent tout le monde à la succursale égyptienne de la Kaïba Corp.. La bande suivit Kaïba et les médecins à l'infirmerie qui se trouvait au sous-sol où Yugi fut mis en soins intensifs et hors de la vue de ses amis.

- Non mais franchement ! S'écria Joey qui regardait les médecins disparaître derrière la porte bleu. Cette espèce d'abruti… Comment as t-il pu s'en prendre à Yugi?

- Il a du croire que c'était le Pharaon ! Proposa Bakura.

- Yami Bakura n'était pas au courant de ma décision de rester ni du fait que j'avais mon propre corps, l'ignorance a induit Yami Bakura en erreur. Fit Atem doucement le regard posé sur Yugi. Cela aurait du être moi à sa place ! Affirma l'ancien souverain en tournant son regard sur ses mains toujours couvertes du sang de son double. Jamais il aurait du être sur le chemin de Bakura ! Je n'ai apporté que le malheur autour de vous !

- Pitié tu ne vas pas faire comme Yugi ! Coupa exaspéré Seto. Ecoute Atem ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas aider Yugi ! Et puis même si t'es plus à la bonne époque tu restes un Pharaon donc sois digne ! Yugi n'apprécierait pas de te voir ainsi ! Et puis en plus tu nous démoralises quand tu fais cela ! Alors stop ! Ordonna Seto gentiment mais fermement, sa voix étant sans appel.

- Je suis tombé dans un monde de fou ! Ou alors je suis en plein délire ! Constata Joey. Je me réveille et je vois que des trucs bizarres ! Un mort qui n'est pas mort agresse mon meilleur ami puis Seto Kaïba qui rassure les gens ! Alors là j'avoue que je suis dépassé !

- Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est ça Wheeler en fait, tu es dépassé mais ça ne change pas de la routine ! Cependant je te confirme que tu ne rêves pas !

- J'aurais préféré !

- Nous aussi ! Coupa Atem. Au moins cela voudrait dire que Yugi n'a rien !

Personne ne répondit et un silence pesant s'installa. Un employé leur proposa de venir manger à la cafétéria de la succursale pour reprendre un peu d'énergie. Kaïba mena la bande jusqu'à la cafétéria qui força l'admiration de tous. C'était une grande salle qui valait largement une des salles de Versailles. Avec sa décoration chic mais sobre, un grand lustre semblant composé de milles feux qui n'était autre que des cristaux, ses grands tapis rouges.

- Ben dis donc ! Siffla Joey. Si ça c'est la cafétéria c'est quoi le restaurant chez toi ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

- Ca ce n'est rien ! Il serait tant que tu te rendes compte de qui tu parles ! Fit calmement Kaïba. La poule de luxe hein ! Ajouta froidement mais une douleur et une tristesse dans les yeux et la voix de Kaïba.

- A propos de ça… Commença Joey. J'aimerais te demander…

- Quoi Wheeler ? Fais vite je n'ai pas tout mon temps à te…

- Pardon !

- Quoi ! S'étouffa Kaïba plongeant son regard de glace dans celui de Joey.

- Je te demande pardon Kaïba! Serais-tu devenu sourd?

- Non mais j'avoue que t'entendre, me demander pardon c'est tellement agréable, que je pouvais bien faire le sourd pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêver ! Justifia le jeune PDG s'attirant les sourires de certain et même du pharaon heureux de voir que la querelle entre le blond et le brun était enfin terminée même si la matinée avait était quelque peut dur pour lui.

- Oui ben rêve pas je ne te le dirais pas tous les matins ! Affirma Joey.

Kaïba eut un sourire.

- Dommage j'ai cru pourtant !

- Bon quand est ce qu'on mange ? Demanda Bakura

- T'es vraiment qu'un estomac toi ! S'étonna Marek. Ce matin tu as pris à manger comme pour quatre et tu trouves encore le moyen d'avoir faim !

- Que veux-tu depuis que ce sale esprit à disparu de moi je suis sans cesse entrain d'avoir faim ! J'espère que ça n'est pas grave ! En tous cas la liberté fait du bien croyez-moi !

- Non c'est normal ! Regarde Yugi hier ! Fit Atem. Il aurait avalé un éléphant! C'est la séparation des esprits qui est responsable de cela !

- On moins une chose est sur on pourra toujours compter sur toi maintenant que Yami Bakura à son propre corps ! Constata Téa enjoué.

- Pas exactement ! Souffla le visage fermé du Pharaon. Comprenez-moi bien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à été séparé et que nous avons un corps que nous avons perdu nos facultés de magicien !

- Comment en être sûr ? Fit Téa. On n'a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances !

- La preuve est à l'infirmerie ! Répondit-il froidement. Sinon comment serait-il arriver jusqu'à Yugi ! Comment expliquer cette aura malsaine ! Yami Bakura a toujours le pouvoir de contrôler l'esprit des gens et particulièrement ceux qui ont déjà été ses victimes ! Et en plus moi-même j'ai des pouvoirs donc je le sais tout de même si je les ai perdus ou non !

- Bon allez à table, ça va refroidir ! Fit Kaïba tentant de réchauffer l'ambiance.

Tous obéirent à Kaïba et s'installèrent pour manger en silence. Mais Atem lui resta debout immobile en train de regarder à nouveau ses mains.

- Pharaon ! Attrape ça ! Lui lança kaïba l'arrachant de ses réflexions.

Celui ci rattrapa les objets que Kaïba lui avait lancés au vol. C'était deux cartes style carte bancaire sauf que c'était des passes magnétiques. L'identité sur les cartes le surprit. Sur une il y avait Atem Yami Mûto et sur l'autre Yugi Mûto! Il planta son regard surprit dans celui de Kaïba qui se lança dans l'explication.

- Je les ai faites ce matin avant que Marek vienne me chercher pour vous lever ! C'est un passe avec lequel tu peux rentrer dans la société Kaïba et surtout aller dans ta suite. Je pense que tu devrais y faire un tour avant que les plats n'arrivent. Tu pourras te changer et te laver les mains ! Sinon tu vas faire peur à mes employés comme ça ! Plaisanta-t-il. Tu donneras l'autre à Yugi quand il se réveillera.

- Tu as raison et puis ce n'est pas bon pour moi d'avoir tout ce sang sous mes yeux ça me culpabilise ! Je reviens ! Merci Seto !

- Mais de rien ! Après tout si je me souviens bien tu es mon cousin non ? Allez file c'est au douzième étage !

Atem le remercia du regard et s'en alla vers le douzième étage. Seto le regarda s'éloigner et rejoignit les autres. Quand ils virent Atem revenir un quart d'heure plus tard, celui-ci avait un pull blanc léger contrastant avec sa peau caramel et un jean noir.

- Wha la classe ! Fit remarquer Marek

Atem eut un sourire forcé et gêné, il se tourna vers Seto et lui souffla un merci.

- Je suis content de voir que j'ai toujours le coup d'œil pour les tailles ! Ajouta Seto. En tout cas Ishtar à raison, tu es classe comme ça.

- Normal c'est toi qui as choisi grand frère! Fit Makuba enthousiaste.

Seto fit l'indifférent cachant mal son malaise quand on évoquait sa véritable personnalité. Heureusement pour lui, les plats de résistance arrivèrent, ce qui détourna l'attention de toute la bande. Atem s'assit à la place vide qui restait, celle entre Makuba et celle vide où aurait du se tenir Yugi. Son cœur se serra, il regarda fixement son assiette et tritura son bout de viande d'une façon distraite. Shitzu fut la seule à se rendre compte de l'état torturé du Pharaon. Elle le vit soupirer.

- Je vais prendre l'air je n'ai pas faim ! Déclara t-il soudain en repoussant son assiette.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda Téa

- … J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…seul Téa ! Déclara Atem distant.

- Mais… Fit t-elle alors que le pharaon sortait de la pièce

- Laisse le Téa ! Coupa Shitzu gentilment. Laisse-le, il en a besoin! Faut que tu le comprennes, depuis son retour ça été plus dur à vivre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé! D'ailleurs cela a été dur pour tout le monde ici !

Téa acquiesça et reprit son repas.

Pendant ce temps, le Pharaon qui au départ se dirigeait vers la sortie, retourna sur ces pas et prit l'ascenseur en direction de l'infirmerie. Il déambula et tomba sur le médecin. Il était grand, mince, une peau très pâle, les cheveux noirs, mi-long et les yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Et enfin le médecin semblait être d'une bonté infinie.

- Vous venez voir M. Mûto je présume ? Demanda le médecin.

- Je… oui… Je voudrais savoir comment il va depuis ce matin…

- Au fond de ce couloir vous tournez à droite puis directement à gauche vous prenez le petit corridor, cela vous mènera devant la porter des soins intensifs, attendez-moi là-bas !

Le pharaon approuva et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Le médecin ne tarda pas à revenir. Il lui tendit quelque chose, c'était une blouse blanche.

- Tout le monde est parti, j'ai besoin d'aide, vous m'aiderez à soigner votre ami !

- Moi !?

- Oui vous ! Qui d'autre ? Et puis normalement vous n'êtes pas autoriser à rentrer en salle de soins intensifs donc faut bien que vous ayez une utilité ! Plaisanta le médecin. Ainsi vous pourrez directement voir votre ami !

Le pharaon à cette annonce fut heureux car si le médecin l'acceptait c'est que Yugi allait mieux. Et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que cette annonce. Le médecin eut un sourire en voyant la personne devant lui retrouver le moral. Atem enfila la blouse et suivit le médecin. Ils traversèrent encore un couloir pour rentrer dans une salle où ne régnait qu'un lit où était placé Yugi. Il regarda le médecin qui d'un geste de tête lui accorda le droit d'approcher Yugi. Atem fut surpris de voir que Yugi semblait dans un sommeil paisible. Le médecin comprit l'interrogation du jeune homme, il engagea alors la parole.

- Il est sous calmant ! Expliqua le médecin. Il s'était réveillé tout à l'heure lorsque mon équipe s'en occupait, il souffrait alors on lui a donné de quoi être tranquille, le pauvre il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait !

- Que disait-il ? Demanda Atem

- C'est quoi votre prénom ?

Atem fut surpris de la question.

- Atem ! Souffla t-il. Atem Yami, ce sont mes prénoms pourquoi ?

- Alors c'est bon je peux vous le dire puisque c'est vous le concerné. Il appelait un certain Atemu donc je suppose que c'est vous ?

- Effectivement c'est mon surnom, Yugi l'utilise quand il a besoin de moi. Souffla t-il doucement.

- Je comprends, son état était critique, heureusement que Mr Kaïba a eut le réflexe de nous appeler car je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore parmi nous si votre ami avait eu les médecins locaux de l'Egypte. Mais bon c'est du passé, il va mieux, son état est stable désormais.

- Que disait-il ? S'il vous plaît dites-le-moi ?

- Et bien, il vous appelait et il réclamait votre présence, il demandait où il était et il semblait terrifié de voir des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Je crois qu'il à du croire qu'il était prisonnier vu que malgré son état il a menaçait quiconque oserait vous faire du mal et qu'il se débattait comme il pouvait! On a mis cinq minutes avant de le convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien ! Je crois qu'il vous apprécie énormément.

- Plus qu'il ne le devrait ! Fit le Pharaon impressionné par le courage de Yugi. Je n'en mérite pas tant !

- Je suis sûr que si votre ami croit en vous c'est que vous le méritez !

- C'est moi qui aurais du être à sa place docteur ! C'était moi que l'assassin voulait et c'est Yugi qui en a fait les frais ! Je n'ai pas étais là lorsqu'il était en danger par ma faute, croyez moi je ne mérite pas tant d'amitié de sa part.

- Si vous le méritez puisque vous êtes là à ses côtés en ce moment ! Au cas où j'aurais besoin de lunettes je n'ai vu que deux personnes venir chercher des nouvelles de ce jeune homme et ces personnes c'est vous et mon directeur M. Kaïba, un peu plus tôt.

- Seto est venu ! S'exclama le Pharaon surprit

- Oui le directeur m'a dit que vous viendriez et de vous laisser être en ma compagnie.

- Les autres sont à table quand Seto a t-il pu vous parler j'étais avec eux. Se justifia le Pharaon.

- Oui je m'en doute comme mes collègues mais vous n'arriviez pas à manger parce que vous êtes anxieux pour votre ami. Mon patron est venu au début du repas.

- C'est tout ce qu'à dit Yugi ? Fit le pharaon voyant que le jeune médecin semblait ne pas avoir tout dit.

- Euh… C'est à dire qu'il a dit autre chose mais je pense que c'est à lui de vous le dire…

Le pharaon devina immédiatement de quoi parlait le jeune médecin.

- Dites-le cela ne changera rien je suis au courant ! Fit le pharaon jouant la comédie pour savoir si ce qu'il pensait était juste.

- Ah parce que vous êtes ensembles ?

- Oui depuis six ans ! Affirma le pharaon se disant que ça n'était pas réellement faux vu que partager un corps à deux esprits revenaient à vivre en couple, certes c'était particulier mais bon.

- Alors dans ce cas ! Souffla le médecin soulagé

- Mais ne le dites pas ! Certaines personnes ne comprendraient pas ! Fit Atem en pensant à Téa, Tristan et Joey.

- Compter sur moi ! Je suis moi-même avec un homme alors je n'ai rien à dire ! Ria le médecin ce qui fit sourire le pharaon. Non alors c'est normal qu'il dise qu'il vous aime !

- C'est vrai, il vous l'a dit ! Fit plus que stupéfait Atem. Pourtant il est plutôt timide ! Pensa à voix haute le souverain

- Oui mais vous savez, il a subit un traumatisme, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Bon finis de bavarder aidez-moi, je dois lui changer sa perfusion !

Le Pharaon aida le médecin sans un mot, repensant à la révélation du jeune médecin. D'abord lui surprenant les paroles de son ami dans son sommeil, puis la déesse lui donnant le choix à cause de sentiment venant d'une personne et maintenant un médecin qui confirmait les dires de Yugi. Finalement Yugi ne devait pas plaisanter, il aimait vraiment Atem ! Téa n'était qu'une façade, et Atem savait maintenant pourquoi le garçon se butait à rien lui dire, il avait peur de perdre l'amitié du Pharaon et préférait être à ses côtés dans le silence plutôt que de risquer leur amitié. C'était compréhensible. Le médecin remercia Atem et lui annonça qu'il le laissait seul avec Yugi pour une demi-heure. Atem en fut ravi et remercia du fond du cœur le médecin. Puis le pharaon prit une chaise qu'il mit aux côtés de son ami et il s'y installa. Atem regarda le visage paisible de Yugi, s'attardant sur le pansement qu'il portait au cou et se demanda s'il avait des sentiments semblables répondant à ceux de Yugi. Puis l'évidence le frappa, il était resté dans ce monde pour Yugi et seulement pour lui ! Il prit alors la main de Yugi se jurant qu'il ferait comprendre à Yugi que c'était réciproque et ceux depuis longtemps et que maintenant rien ne les sépareraient. Il devait au moins ça à Yami Bakura, maintenant il était sûr ! A sa grande surprise il se surprit en train de pleurer mais il s'en fichait. Yugi était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment dans son cœur.


End file.
